Technical Field
This invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to interaction management between devices.
Background Art
Communication technology is constantly evolving. For instance, there was a time when the only way to make a telephone call was across a copper wire with the assistance of a human operator. Today, by contrast, people are able to call others around the world with a variety of communication devices, including cellular telephones, satellite telephones, and network-based communication systems such as voice over Internet protocol phone devices that function with the assistance of a computer or other specialized hardware. In addition to these voice-based channels, people may communicate via electronic mail, text messaging, videoconferences, and multimedia messaging as well.
With the advent of new communication protocols and technologies, device manufacturers are continually designing more features into their handsets. At the same time, consumers are continually demanding smaller and sleeker devices. Additional features require additional space within a device and more powerful processors and control circuits. The desire for smaller devices demands the opposite—less space, smaller energy supplies, and more advanced processors and control circuits.
It would be advantageous to have methods, apparatuses, and systems that enabled enhanced feature sets without excessively increasing the overall component size.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.